mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Die große Galloping-Gala
Die große Galloping-Gala ist die sechsundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Vorbereiten auf die Gala Pie springt auf und ab :Pinkie Pie: Ahh! Ich kann's... nicht... glauben... Heute ... ist... die große... Gala! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Hörst du bitte auf zu schreien! Ich muss mich konzentrieren. :Rarity: Pinkie Pie! Hör auf. Die große Gala beginnt bald und wenn du so verschwitzt bist, dann darfst du dein neues Kleid nicht anziehen. :Pinkie Pie: Was liest Twilight denn? :Spike: Sie brütet über einen ganz besonderen Zauber für die Gala. :Rarity: Wo sind die anderen? Es ist schon spät. :Applejack: Hey, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. :Twilight Sparkle: Super! Ich bin auch fertig. :Rainbow Dash: Womit? :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Jetzt, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: Ein Apfel! Backen wir Apfelkuchen? :Spike: Scht! Achtung! :Jubel Rainbow Dash: Voll der Wahnsinn, Applejack: Ist ja irre!, Pinkie: Supi-dupi!, Rarity: Ist das schön, uuh! :Twilight Sparkle: Danke. Aber das ist erst der Anfang. Fluttershy, wo sind deine Freunde? :Fluttershy: Hier. Und es wird ihnen nichts passieren, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast mein Wort. :Twilight Sparkle: Ta-da! :Jammern Applejack: Merkwürdig, Spike: Owei-owei. Pinkie Pie: Sehr intressant. :Twilight Sparkle: Toll, oder? Keine Sorge, ab Mitternacht sind sie wieder Mäuse. :Fluttershy: Opal, nicht doch!Original: Opalescence, no! :Twilight Sparkle: Wartet! Kommt zurück! Die Pferde sollten doch unsere Kutsche ziehen. wie soll'n wir jetzt zur Gala kommen? :Rarity: Was könn wir denn jetzt bloß tun? :Rarity: Ähm... reusper Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Wäret ihr vielleicht so nett und würdet uns in der Kutsche zur Gala ziehen? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Ja. Hervorragend. :Titellied Raritys Salon :Spike: Murren Kommt schon, Mädels. Last mich rein! :Rainbow Dash: Momentchen, Spike. :Rarity: Wir ziehen uns gerade an! Bist du verrückt? :Applejack: Anziehen? Ähm, Rarity, normalerweise tragen wir doch auch keine Kleidung. :Rarity: Murren Tut mir Leid, Spike. Ich habe eben gewisse AnsprücheOriginal: Some of us do have standards. :Spike: Ich fass es nicht, dass wir heuete nach Canterlot fahren. In unsere Heimatstadt. Und das Beste ist, dass wir alle die ganze Nacht zusammen sind. :Rainbow Dash: Tja... Also ich weis nicht, Spike. :Rarity: Nun, erstmal abwarten. :Applejack: Wir haben auf jeden Fall 'ne Menge zu tun. :Pinkie Pie: Damit es richtig spaßig wird! :Spike: Oh. Okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge, Spike. Wir finden schon Zeit zusammen zu sein. :Spike: Okay! Auf dem Weg :Spike: Ich will euch nämlich unbedingt Canterlot zeigen. Rarity muss die Kronjuwelen sehen und Applejack den goldenen Apfelbaum (..)von der Prinzessin. Und Pinkie führe ich in meine LieblingsbäckereiOrigianl: favorite donut shop. Jetzt geben wir Tempo! Hüa! knallt mit den Zügel :Caramel: Hey, entschuldige Mal, ja?! :Spike: Ähm... Ich... :Lucky Clover: Wenn du nicht mit unserer Nachbarin Rarity befreundet wärest... Hmm! :Spike: Puh. :Spike: Woa! Ihr seht... umwerfend aus! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich hier sind. Diese Nacht wird all unsere Träume übertreffen. Das wird die schönste Nacht aller Zeiten! Auf der Gala :Twilight Sparkle: ::Auf der Gala :Choir ::Auf der Gala (Auf der Gala), :Fluttershy ::Auf der Gala, da im Garten ::Werde ich sie alle sehen! ::Alle werden meine Freunde, auf der Gala! (auf der Gala!) ::Tausend Tiere aller Arten ::Werden sich nach mir umdrehen! ::Alle werden sie mich lieben ::Hier auf dieser Gala! :Chor ::Unser Traum wird nun wahr, hier auf dieser Gala. Auf der Gala! :Applejack ::Auf der Gala (Lecker, lecker!), stürzen sie sich (Süße Äpfel!) ::Auf mein Apfelsortiment! (Ich will mehr!) ::Der Verkauf läuft (alle essen!), einfach riesig (alle zahlen!) ::Äpfel liegen voll im Trend! (Gib mal her!) ::Ich verdiene gutes Geld hier, für meine Familie! :Chor ::Welcher Wunsch steht bei uns ganz oben auf der Skala? ::Ganz egal, er wird gewiss nun wahr auf dieser Gala! Auf der Gala! :Rarity ::Auf der Gala, lädt der Adel ::Mich zum Kennenlernen ein, ::Ich benehme mich sehr fein, auf dieser Gala! (auf der Gala) ::Ich begegne meinem Prinzen, ::Er wird höflich zu mir sein, ::Und ich werde seine Lady, abends auf der Gala! :Chor ::Wünsche hätten wir genug, für diese Nacht der Nächte! ::Wär das schöne, wenn sie uns dass, was wir wünschen brächte, auf der Gala! :Dash ::Ich wollt schon immer fliegen, ::Mit dieser Fliegertruppe, ::Die Wonderbolts mit ihren Tricks, ::Geben mir die tollsten Kicks ::Im Team mit diesen Meistern, ::Will ich die Welt begeistern, ::Ich will die Wonderbolts heut treffen, auf der Gala! :Chor ::Voller Sehnsucht freu'n wir uns auf diese Nacht der Nächte! ::Nächte gibt es viele, doch nur diese ist die Echte, auf der Gala! :Pie ::Diese Gala ist was Feines, wohl das größte sicherlich, ::Doch sie ist nicht ganz vollkommen, wenn so jemand fehlt wie ich, ::Fragt man nach der Partykönigin, zeigt jeder gleich auf mich, ::Alle möchten gerne feiern, wie ich heut auf der Gala! :Chor ::Spaß und gute Laune auf der Gala, auf der Gala! :Sparkle ::Die Prinzessin (die Prinzessin) auf der Gala (auf der Gala) ::Zeigt sich gesprächsbereit (bereit) ::Und wir plaudern über's Zaubern, da weiß ich gut bescheid (bescheid) ::Die Prinzessin ist erfreut und nimmt sich für mich ganz viel Zeit! :Chor ::Das ist nun Nacht der Nächte! ::Jetzt woll'n wir auf die Gala gehn, dem Reiz kann niemand wiederstehn ::Jetzt muss es endlich sein, denn jetzt beginnt die Nacht der Nächte ::Jetzt läuft es auf ein Fest hinaus, heut sehen wir bezaubernd aus! :Fluttershy ::Jetzt werd ich sein, wo Leute sind :Applejack ::Jetzt werd ich Äpfel gut verkaufen :Rarity ::Jetzt werd ich meinen Prinzen seh'n :Dash ::Ich bin toll, wie ein Wonderbolt :Fluttershy ::Ich will! :Applejack ::Ich werd! :Rarity ::Ich kann! :Dash ::Ich muss! :Pie ::Ich geh! :Sparkle ::ich sprech! :Alle :Auf dieser Gala, auf dieser Gala! :Denn das wird die Nacht der Nächte! :Auf der Gala! :Spike: Yeah! Die schönste Nacht aller Zeiten. Und wieso? Wir verbringen auf der Gala nämlich 'ne Menge- uaaa... Zeit zusammen. Oder auch nicht. Erwartungen... :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia! :Prinzessin Celestia: Twilight! Ich freue mich so sehr meine Schülerin hier zu sehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin so wahnsinnig glücklich hier zu sein. Wir haben uns ja so viel zu erzählen. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ich hoffe du bist den ganzen Abend an meiner Seite. Dann können wir viel Zeit miteinander Verbringen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du das sagst. :Rarity:japs der Erregung Beeilung, schnell... Uh, aber nicht zu schnell. Ihm hinterher. japs Oh nein. Ich sollte cool wirken. Aber nicht kalt. Ich will ihm nach. Er ist mein Märchenprinz! Nein, er ist mehr als mein Märchenprinz. :Fluttershy: Oh wie schön! Eine Wiesenlärche! :Pfeifen :Fluttershy: Ich glaube fast sie hat mich gerufen! Oh, wie herrlich. Davon habe ich immer geträumt. summend :Pfeifen :Applejack: Hey, mein Freund! Hast du Hunger? :Soarin': Ja, wie ein Pferd! :Applejack: Gut, worauf hast du denn Lust? Kandierte Äpfel? Apfelkuchen? Apfelschnitte? Apfelpommes? :Soarin': Ich glaube ich nehm' den großen Apfelkuchen! :Applejack: Hier. Den aller herzlichsten Dank! Yeehaw! Ich bin seit einer Minute hier und hab schon was verkauft. So hab ich's mir vorgestellt. :Spitfire: Nach der Show bist du immer hungrig, was, Soarin'? :Soarin': Mhh. Jaa! japs :Soarin': Mein Kuchen! :Soarin': Oh wahnsinn! Danke. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, kein Problem. :Spitfire: Hey! Ich kenn dich doch. Du hast uns damals in Cloudsdale gerettet and hast auch den Wettbewerb gewonnen. :Rainbow Dash: Äh, ja. Mein Name ist Rainbow Dash. :Spitfire: Wow, Rainbow Dash. Sieht aus, als hättest du uns wieder gerettet. Oder zu mindest Soarin's köstlichen Apfelkuchen. :Soarin': OMNOM Schmatz... NOMNOMNOM... :Spitfire: Soll'n wir was zusammen machen? :Rainbow Dash: Sicher. Wieso auch nicht? Ich bin... mit den... großartigen... Wonderbolts unterwegs! kicher :Pinkie Pie: Eine herrliche Tanzfläche... und lauter Partyponys... Ooh, und die Band erst... Alles! Glänzt! So hübsch!Original: Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! Laute ICH MUSS TANZEN! :Pinkie Pie: [singt zur Melodie von For He's A Jolly Good Fellow] :Pie ::Hurra, ich bin hier auf der Gala, ::Hurra, ich bin hier auf der Gala, ::Hurra, ich bin hier auf der Gala, ::Das war mein größter Traum. ::Das war mein größter Traum, juchuh! ::Das war mein größter Traum, yippee! ::Hurra, ich bin hier auf der GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA! ::Das war mein größter Traum? ...nicht erfüllt :Prinz Blaublut: Oh, hallo. Ich bin Prinz Blaublutuntypische Übersetzt des Namen "Prince Blueblood". :Rarity: Ich bin Rarity. Oh was für eine wunderschöne Rose. :Prinz Blaublut: Du meinst... diese Rose? Find ich auch. Sie passt gut zu meinen Augen. :Rarity: murren :Fluttershy: summend :Pfeifen :Fluttershy: japs Die kleine Wiesenlärche muss hier gleich irgendwo sein! :Pfeifen :Fluttershy: Ach das warst du? :Mr. Greenhooves: Yep! Ich pfeife immer bei der Arbeit. Pfeifen :Fluttershy: Oh! Ja... nun... entschuldige. :Tiergeräusche :Fluttershy: Oh! Das ist ja ein riesiger Tukan! Und eine Klammeräffchen! Und da vorne ist ein Bergkänguru. :Fluttershy: Oh, Fluttershy. Wie so musst du immer so laut sein? :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Spitfire! Hast du schon 'nen RegenbogensaltoOriginal: rain cloud double backflip gedreht? Soarin' Bist du eigentlich schon Mal höher als der Blitz gestiegen? :Prinzessin Celestia: einem Gast Willkommen bei unserer prachtvollen Gala. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin! Ich bin so froh Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können... :Prinzessin Celestia: Ja, ich freu mich auch... Oh, guten Abend! Willkommen bei der Gala. Weshalb ich dich auch... hallo meine Damen! Wie schön euch hier wieder zu sehen. :Twilight Sparkle: seufz Sieh ganz so aus als bräuchte man schon einen Zaubertrick um mit der Prinzessin in Ruhe reden zu können. :Applejack: Erste Minute, ein Verkauf. Zweite... vierte... sechste... sechzigste Minute... nichts verkauft. seufz Und so hat' ich mir das überhaupt nicht vorgestellt. :Pinkie Pie: Ich bin auf der prachtvollen Gala... die hab ich mir anders erträumt. :Rarity: So hätt' ich mir das niemals vorgestellt. :Prinzessin Celestia: einem Gast Oh, guten Abend, seit herzlich willkommen, willkommen, guten Abend, herzlich willkommen. :Twilight Sparkle: Das hatt' ich mir anders vorgestellt. :Rainbow Dash: Wir unternehmen doch gar nichts zusammen. :Fluttershy: seufz Das entspricht überhaupt nicht meinen Wünschen. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! :Rarity: Mein ganzes Leben habe ich... :Fluttershy: ...diesen Moment ersehnt. :Pinkie Pie: Den werd ich mir auf keinen Fall... :Applejack: ...kaputt machen lassen. :Rainbow Dash: Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue... :Twilight Sparkle: ...Für mich wird diese Nacht... :All: ...zur schönsten Nacht aller Zeiten! Das beste draus machen :Fluttershy: Twilight sagt, ich muss mutiger sein. laut Es tut mir Leid. Aber ihr braucht euch nicht vor mir zu fürchten. Also, ich muss jetzt sowieso gehen. Ihr könnt ruhig wieder raus kommen! :Mampfgeräusch :Fluttershy: Erwischt! Alles okay. Ich tue dir bestimmt nicht weh. Ich wollte deine... Freundin sein? :Mr. Greenhooves: Mmm... hört sich doch gut an. :Rainbow Dash: Na komm, Rainbow! Wenn sie dich nicht wahrnehmen, musst du auf dich aufmerksam machen. :Spitfire: Ja, da bin ich dabei. :Rarity: Gib ihm eine Chance, Rarity. Hab Geduld! Er wird seine prinzliche Seite bestimmt noch zeigen. :Prinz Blaublut: Werte Rarity, warte! :Rarity: Hach, Prinz Blaublut! Hach, wie ritterlich. :Prinz Blaublut: Wer will schon ausrutschen. :Rarity: Yes. Ja, wer will das schon. :Prinz Blaublut: Wer könnte denn seinen Schal darüber legen? :Rarity: Nun ja, wer könnte das tun? Der Pony Pokey :Pinkie Pie: japs flüster :Pinkie Pie: Na kommt schon, ihr Ponys! Jetzt wollen wir mal eure Hufe zum schwingen bringen! :Pinkie ::Der rechte Huf muss rein, ::Der rechte Huf muss raus, ::Der rechte Huf muss rein, ::Und dann schüttelst du ihn aus, ::Du tanzt den Pony Pokey; Schlange steht das ganze Haus ::Ja, darauf läuft es hinaus ::Der linke Huf muss rein, ::Der linke Huf muss raus, ::Der linke Huf muss rein, ::Lass den nächsten Schritt mal aus, ::Du tanzt den Pony Pokey und schaust nach den Anderen aus ::Ja, darauf läuft es hinaus ::Kick hinten links hinein, ::Kick hinten links hinaus, ::Kick hinten links hinein, ::Und mach dir nichts weiter draus, ::Du tanzt den Pony Pokey und du ziehst die Stirne kraus ::Ja, darauf läuft es hinaus ::Du neigst den Kopf hinein, ::Du neigst den Kopf hinaus, ::Du neigst den Kopf hinein, ::Und dann schüttelst du ihn aus, ::Du tanzt den Pony Pokey aber aus bleibt der Applaus ::Dann wirf deinen Kerl hinaus ::Auf dich stürzt alles ein ::Und du stürzt aus dem Haus ::Aus dich stürzt alles ein ::Und du lässt den Ärger raus ::Du tanzt den Pony Pokey und du drückst dich deutlich aus :Fluttershy: KOMM RAUS! :Pie ::Ja, darauf läuft es hinaus ::Du tanzt den Pony Pokey, ::Du tanzt den Pony Pokey, ::Du tanzt den Pony Pokey, ::Und schon ist das Liedchen aus ::Yeah! :Lyrica: Junge Dame! Ich glaube du bist auf der falschen Party gelandet. :Pinkie Pie: Ooooooh... Das nennst du Party? Diese Ponys müssen erstmal lernen, wie man eine Party feiert! Schlimmste Nacht überhaupt :Rarity: Wir hätten gerne zwei Apfelschnitten! :Applejack: Zwei Apfelschnitten. Gern, sofort. Macht vier Münzen. :Rarity: reusper :Prinz Blaublut: reusper :Rarity: reusper! :Prinz Blaublut: reusper! :Rarity: seufz Ich glaubs nicht! Er lässt mich sogar bezahlen. :Applejack: Schon okay, Rarity. Ich lade euch ein. :Rarity: Danke schön, Applejack. Anscheinend gibt es doch noch Ponys mit guten Manieren. :Prinz Blaublut: mampf brech Bääh! Apfelschnitten! Apfeltaschen! Kandierte Äpfel! Meine holden Lippen haben gewöhnliches Kirmesessen berührt! Ich besorg mir am Buffet etwas Angemesseneres. :Applejack: Kein Wunder, dass die Ponys hier mein Essen nicht wollen. Die hauen sich anscheinend alle diese Leckerbissen rein. Aber selbst angebaute Äpfel sind auch gut für diese Ponys. Na wartet! Ich werd's euch schon beweisen. :Fluttershy: Ich kriege euch schon noch, meine Hübschen. Oh ja. Und sobald ein kleines Vögelchen oder Äffchen oder Bärchen mein Netz berührt, gehören sie mir! MIR!!! Lachen, was du jemals erlebt hast Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Kommt schon, ihr Ponys! wir wollen doch 'ne Party feiern. Dann los! Paaarteeey! Yeah! Aha! Toller Rhythmus, was? Komm schon, tanz! Yeah, woohoo! :Applejack: Okay, ihr Oberklassen-Ponys. Hier gibt's jetzt Luxus-Apfeltorte für eure hochnäsigen Geschmacksnerven. :Pinkie Pie: ICH KOMME! :Rarity und Prinz Blaublut: schrei :Rarity: knurren Einen uncharmanteren Prinzen als dich habe ich noch nie kennen gelernt! Du bist nicht königlich, sondern eine königliche Nervensäge! :Prinz Blaublut: Ohoho...! Bleib wo du bist! Ich wurde grade erst geputzt! :Rarity: Hast du etwa Angst '' schmutzig zu werden''?! :Prinz Blaublut: winsel :Rainbow Dash: Das ist meine Chance! JA! Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: seufz... schlimmer kann es nicht werden. :Fluttershy: Ihr sollt mich LIEBEN! :Twilight Sparkle: Äh... heh! :Prinzessin Celestia: Lauf. :Twilight Sparkle: pfeif :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Rarity, dein gläserner Pantoffel! So findet dich der Prinz, wenn er dich sucht. :Rarity: schrei Nein! Wir müssen hier weg! Donut Joe's :Spike: Hey, Pony Joe. Ich krieg noch 'N Donut. :Pony Joe: Meinst du nicht das waren genug? :Spike: Ich will noch 'n Donut! Mit extra Streuseln! :Pony Joe: Twilight Sparkle! Ha-ha. Lange nicht gesehen. :Spike: Hey, wie war die Gala? Wie war eure schönste Nacht? :Spike: Das war wohl eher die schlechteste Nacht aller Zeiten! :Alle Ponys: Die war es! Gelächter :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hoffe Prinzessin Celestia ist nicht sauer, dass wir die Gala ruiniert haben. :Prinzessin Celestia: Das war die prachtvollste Gala, die es je gab! :Alle Ponys: Prinzessin Celestia?! :Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir Leid, Prinzessin. Diese Nacht war so schrecklich. :Prinzessin Celestia: Oh, Twilight. Die prachtvolle Galloping Gala ist doch immer schrecklich. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehrlich? :Prinzessin Celestia: Deshalb war ich so glücklich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich wusste, durch euch wird sie lebendiger werden. Auch wenn der Abend nicht so verlaufen ist, wie geplant, gebt ihr mir bestimmt recht, dass er, was eure Freundschaft betrifft, gut ausgegangen ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja richtig, Prinzessin. Freunde können sogar aus dem aller Schlimmsten etwas großartige machen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, Hauptsache wir sind zusammen! :Fluttershy: Und Reden! :Pinkie Pie: und Lachen! :Spike: Reden wir jetzt davon, wovon ich eigentlich den ganzen Tag geredet hab? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, Spike. Du hattest recht. :Applejack: So schrecklich diese Nacht auch war... :Rarity: ...wir haben sie zusammen erlebt und das macht es einfacher. :Pinkie Pie: Und deshalb war es eigentlich... :Alle Ponys: ...die schönste Nacht aller Zeiten! Gelächter :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/The Best Night Ever es:Transcripciones/La mejor noche en la historia pl:Transkrypty/Niezapomniany wieczór ru:Стенограммы/Самый лучший вечер Kategorie:Erste Staffel